You Think You Know Me
by LegacyLOVER28
Summary: Skye has been a creative writer for almost 2 years for the WWE..she is invisable to most people but to her 5 year old little girl she can do no wrong what happens when her life gets turned upside down by any and eveything going wrong...READ AND REVIEW
1. prologue

Ok so i am going to try writing again! please no harsh reviews if u want me to quit the story i will!

MY OC her name is Skye, She just turned 24 she is 5'3 and alittle on the heft side but not huge. she has blonde hair with pink tips and black, blue, and green Streaks she has 3 piercings, her toungue, her noes, and her belly button. she alost has 3 tattoos, angel wings with her intials in between them, a cross behind her right ear, and peace love and happiness written in chinese on her hip. and has a beautiful 5 year old little girl named Jadeyn but she calls her has been a creative writer for alomst 2 years for the WWE and she is INVISABLE no one see's her or listens to her she just isnt there to her co workers but when she goes to get her little girl's name tattooed on her neck at gas chamber ink her whole world changes, Why? because she meets the hardy boyz there and she becomes they're friend well she becomes jeff's BEST friend anyways when life gives you chances your suppose to take them right? well this may be the Ride of Skye and Jade's life when Skye becomes the love interset of not only Shannon Moore but Ted Dibiase Jr.  
they both have they're sights set for Skye what will she do? and if life isnt stressful enough already add her parents who disowned her for having a baby at 19, she also has to deal with her Ex high school flame trying to take the one thing she loves more than anything away from her, Her Beautiful and Precious Daughter Jadeyn. 


	2. She meets The PRINCE OF PUNK

Ok so here is the next chapter i do not have beta or a spell checker so i am sorry in advans for typo's

I do not own anyone except Skye and Jade but if i did own shannon or ted......i cant say lol!!

Chapter 1

" I can't Belive This." Skye Holden, Exclaimed as she came back in the bedroom of her and her daughters hotel room in Cameron North Carolina.

" What is it Mommy?" Her 5 Year old little Girl Jadeyn Asked her.

" Oh nothing Baby Mommy is just a littl upset." Skye did not have the heart to tell her little girl that jade's father and skye's ex was suing her for custody of Jade claiming that skye was a un fit mother and the worst part? Skye's Parents were going to be on Kevin's Side and she knew it, now she was Fuming and didnt know where to put her anger until a idea popped into her head

" Jade Get on your shoes we are going out!" skye told jade

"where we going mommy?" a very excited jade asked

" well you know how mommy wanted to get your name tattooed on her neck? well i am finally going to do it!" Skye said as she put jade's coat on her.

" ok mommy but where i am going to stay?"

"your going to go with me sweetie!" skye said " now come on we are outta here!"

about 20 minutes later they were both walking hand in hand into GAS CHAMBER INK.

" Hi Can I help you?" a girl in her mid 20's asked skye.

"Yes You Can, Is Shannon Moore In?" skye asked while biting her lip, now she was nervous!

" Yeah" the girl got up and then i heard her shout, "SHANNON SOME CHICK IS HERE FOR YOU GET YOU SORRY BUTT OUT HERE."

"wow that was loud mommy." jade said

" i know sweetie dont ever make mommy yell like that ok?" Skye asked while trying to contain her laughter.

While talking to her little girl she didnt even see shannon standing in front of her and when she looked up her breath caught in her throat she had heard her friends back home talk about how sexy shannon moore was but here he was standing in front of her and she realized he was really sexy.

" Hi Jena Said you Asked for me what can I help you with?" shannon asked while looking between her and jade

" Ummm Yeah i want a tattoo on the back of my neck of my daighter's name." skye said and when she looked up her eyes locked with his bule orbs and she thought she was going to pass out. " Get these thoughts of her your head Skye he doesn't like you and you had your heart stomped on by kevin." Skye mentally screamed to herself. but little did she know Shannon thought she was beautiful and was wondering if her daughter's dad was in the picture. " oh come on shan SNAP OUT OF IT she is going to see you staring and think your a freaking idiot." Shannon was thinkin to himself

" Sure I Can do that What's her name?" Shannon asked Skye but was surpised when he heard,

" Jadeyn Rose." Come out of the little girl's mouth.

" Ok miss follow me and i will get you setup and if you want my friend Jeff Can Sit with Miss Jadeyn Rose." Shannon said

"Please Call me Skye, and yes if he doesn't mind." Skye said while she picked up Jade.

" No he doesn't, SKITTLES COME HERE." shannon yelled.

" what is up with everyone Yelling in this place?" Jade Asked her eyes were very curious. and her mom just laughed

" WHAT DO YOU WANT SHAN? I AM MESSING WITH THIS PIERCING BOOTH." This jeff guy yelled back.

" I HAVE A WOMAN HERE WHO WANT'S A TATTOO BUT SHHE NEED'S SOMEONE TO SIT WITH HER LITTLE GIRL." Shannon Yelled back

" OK LISTEN THE NEXT PERSON THAT YELLS IS GONNA GET HIT IN THE FACE." Jade Yelled at Everyone, Skye and Shannon looked shocked and then neither of them could contain there laughter when this happened

" OK I AM HERE, WHERE IS THE MUNCHKIN?" Jeff Hardy Yelled as he came in the view of Skye and She noitced him as one of her follow employees Then jade jumped out of her mothers arms and Kicked Jeff between the legs and yelled

" WHAT DID I SAY? NO MORE YELLING." jade said as she trotted back to her mom who was laughin so hard there were tears in her eyes and shannon had already fell into the floor laughing at the look of pain on jeff's face

" Ok Jeff that's the munchkin have fun, Come on skye we can get started." shannon said when he finally stopped laughin and so had Skye and finally jeff was off of the floor

" ok jade mommy will be right back ok? and be good for jeff!" skye said

"yes Mommy." jade said as she took a seat in the corner.

"Man your daughter sure can kick" Jeff said as he passed skye on his way to seat next jade

" Thanks i taught her well." skye said you could see pride in her eyes. as she walked to the back with shannon she couldnt help but to get madder thinking of kevin and her parents and before she knew it were face was bright red.

" Hey You ok?" shannon asked concered for the girl

" Yeah fine i just have alot of stuff going on." skye said as she sat down in a chair

" oh well if you need to talk i am here and i will not tell." Shannon said as he got all of his stuff ready

" thanks that means alot." Skye said she has started feeling better

" ok let's do this." Shannon said as he started drawing the out line of the letters.

End of Chapter one

A/N I am sorry if it sucked but i thought it was good!! let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE! i am sorry it took me so long to update my computer deleted the first chapter and i had to re do it!

Staci 


	3. Priceless?

Okkk I am BACK!!! lol here is the new chapter!! I hope it's good! I want to thank Jeffismyhero1217! for being my Beta!! and I want to thank her for the AWESOME reviews!! and also thank DirtyRockDiva! y'all both rock!!! so here it

is!

I don't not own anything i don't even like Shannon Moore....don't look at me that way Angel lol! u know i love me some Shannon!!!

Chapter 2

"Ouch." Skye exclaimed as Shannon Moore started on her neck tattoo of her daughter's name

"Stop Being a baby Skye." Shannon said, he almost laughed when he heard her

whining.

"It didn't hurt this bad last time." Skye said she was scared Jade would hear her mother whining and come see what was going on.

"Where was your last one done?" Shannon asked, he was almost done with the letters then he had to fill it in.

"Umm my lower back." Skye said, why did it matter? It still hurt like heck.

"Were you fat then?" Shannon said and then he wished he could have taken it back because she turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have never been fat mister Moore have you always been a moron?" Skye asked. Oh boy he had done it this time.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have, now be still." Shannon said.

"Whatever." Skye said as she laid back down on her stomach, her phone went

off.

"You know I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't have to, but will you please answer my phone Shannon?" Skye asked as she bit her lip and hoped to god it wasn't Kevin calling to start crap with her about Jadeyn.

"Yeah i will." Shannon said as he reached down in her purse to get her blackberry out.

"Hello Skye's Phone." Shannon said putting the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Oh so the skank got a new man huh? Someone's voice came over the phone.

"Umm dude watch who you call names and no I am doing a tattoo for her so she couldn't get her phone and she asked me too get it for her." Shannon said, he was really starting to get mad at this jerk, how dare he call Skye that.

"Well you better watch her because she has a thing about getting pregnant with a kid you don't want then she sticks it on you." The Guy said, by now Shannon was fuming and was fixing to cuss this guy out when Skye grabbed the phone out of his hand

"What. Do. You. Want. Kevin? To talk about how your going to take MY daughter away from the only person she has ever known?" Skye said she was so embarrassed that Kevin was talking about her like this to Shannon.

"You're the only person she has ever known because all you did was hit me up for child support you never let me see her." Kevin said.

"Listen I am getting a tattoo, I can't and won't do this with you. Bye Kevin." Skye said and before he got a chance to respond sher hung up on him which she was sure just ticked him off more.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that Shannon." Skye said she was so ashamed.

"Hey what happens in GC ink, stays in GC ink. I promise you that." Shannon said he was a little sad because he was done with her tattoo and it was time for her to go.

"Okay you are done Do you like it?" Shannon asked.

"Hecks yeah I do." Skye said as she looked at it. It was her daughter's name with thorns at the bottom.

"Okay well do you live around here? If so, if you need any other tattoo's come here!" Shannon said as he and Skye walked out.

"No i don't live here, I travel a lot with my job I am a creative writer for the WWE." Skye said.

"MOMMY thank god Jeff is so annoying all he wants to do is play." Jade exclaimed as she clung to her mom's leg. Jeff was in the corner pouting and mumbling about Jade being immature.

"Hold up you said you were a writer for the WWE? Which brand do you travel with?" Shannon asked, he was curious because he was starting to like Skye.

"I travel with RAW. Why?" Skye asked.

"Hey I am a wrestler on SmackDown." Jeff finally spoke up.

"I know, but I never watch SmackDown. I never have time." Skye said.

"So how long are you in town?" Shannon asked, he was kinda hoping he could take her and Jade out to dinner.

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon. Why?" Skye said she was hoping he would ask her out.

"Would you and Jade like to have dinner with me tonight? Shannon asked hoping her answer would be yes!

"We would love too!!" Jade said before her mother could even answer.

"Yes we would love too Shannon." Skye answered this time as she picked Jade

up.

"Hey wait you're in creative?" Jeff said to her as she was paying.

"Yeah I am. I have been for 2 years." Skye said as she pulled out a fifty dollar bill and then 5 ten dollar bills.

"So why aren't you at the Creative meeting?" Jeff questioned.

"OH crap! I am going to be in trouble I was suppose to be there at 3." Skye said as she hurried to get her and Jade's stuff.

"So do we have a date tonight?" Shannon asked and he loved the response he

got.

"Heck yeah it's a date pick me and Jade up at 8 at the Holiday Inn." Skye said as she and Jade left for the arena and the meeting.

"Dude she was freaking hot for a mom." Jeff said while going back to playing with the piercings on display when all of the sudden he broke one of them.

"Hey skittles you break it you buy it. And I know she was hot, which is why I am going out with her tonight." Shannon said as he clapped his hands together.

"Hm, I wonder if thats the chick Dibiase was talking about?" Jeff wondered, he was thinking aloud and Shannon heard him.

"What are you talking about man?" Shannon asked he was curious now, dang it.

"Ted Dibiase you know Randy's friend? He is crushing on a girl in creative and I am thinking that's her." Jeff said, he was sure that he had just made Shannon mad because Shan couldn't stand Ted.

"Why? What makes you think that's her? There are lots of girls in creative,  
Jeff." Shannon said but was thinking that if Dibiase even thought about Skye he would make Ted wish he was never born.

"Because her name was Skye and she has a daughter named Jade." Jeff

answered.

"Dang it I hate that freaking Dibiase dude." Shannon exclaimed even though he knew that he was going out with Skye tonight it still made him mad.

"Dude chill out, ok?" Jeff said as he put his hands on Shannon's shoulders trying to shake him out of it.

"Yeah dude I am chill." Shannon said as he walked into the back of the store and Jeff heard his door to his office slam.

"Oh yeah you're SO chill." Jeff muttered but he knew he was talking to himself.

THE ARENA

"Hey Skye wait up." Skye had just dropped Jade off at daycare with the WWE personal daycare lady, when she heard that behind her. When Skye turned around she was shocked and surprised.

"Hey Ted what can I do for you?" Skye questioned as she flashed him a grin which he returned with a smirk that she was very familiar with.

"I think you know Sky Sky!" Ted said, still wearing the smirk.

"Hmm I think I do Teddy." Skye said.

End of chapter 2!!

A/N what did y'all think?? how do Skye and Ted know each other? you tell me!  
give me ideas i need them!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Pricless Princess Huh?

Hello Again everyone!! i am very sad:( not only did Ferrah die but so did Michael Jackson and BILLIE MAYS i cried when i found out the oxi clean dude died :( but anyways the story must go on through my sadness i shall write a chapter, sorry in advance if it sucks but i am going to let you know how Ted and Skye know each other!

I don't own anyone or anything sadly.

CHAPTER 3 Priceless Princess?

"You know I will not always be here for you too mess with Teddy." Skye said as they walked out of the locker room they had locked themselves in ( A/N they were just talking that's it and he messed with her by kicking her out of the door)

"Yes you will, you know why? Because you love me." Ted DiBiase said while putting his arms around Skye's waist

"Yeah I do love you like a fat kid loves cake." Skye said while she pushed his arms off of her, you see her and Ted had been best friends since her first day when he told her where to go and watched her daughter while she went to talk to Vince and Jade loves Teddy Bear, as she calls him and he loves her with all his heart. He considers her his little priceless princess.

"So are we still hanging out tonight and by the way when can I see the tattoo?" Ted asked, he thought it was better to ask both questions all in one sentence.

"Well believe it or not I got me a hot date tonight and you can see it tomorrow." Skye said trying to fix her necklace. As soon as she said date Ted could feel the jealousy in his stomach rising to his heart, Ted had fallen in love with Skye but he never wanted to ruin they're friendship so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, with who? Does this mean I get to keep my priceless princess?" Ted asked wondering if he hid his jealousy good.

"Shannon Moore! And sure, if you want to watch her." Skye said, her excitement had started building up.

"Oh cool!" Ted said but really he was thinking "That tattooed freak is going to steal my girl" but he didn't say anything.

"Why do you call her that?" Skye asked. From the day her and Ted met he had called Jadeyn his priceless princess.

"Because that's what she is, a princess but not just any kind of princess, a Priceless Princess." Ted said, he looked proud of himself for coming up with it.

"I think you're messed up in the head and a little fruity. No guy says princess that many times." Skye said while laughing.

"Ok now being serious; have you talked to Kevin yet?" Ted asked, he knew all the horrible details of how Jadeyn came to be. Basically, Kevin raped Skye after slipping her the date rape drug in her drink at a party because she refused to give it up to him.

"Of course any chance he can get to make my life a nightmare him or my parents are going to take it." Skye said she felt like the only thing she did right was Jadeyn.

"Well you know what I think? I think he will never take that little girl away from us even if he tried." Ted said as he put his arm around Skye's shoulder.

"Me too! Well I have to go pick up Jade then get ready. What time is it?" Skye asked while digging through her purse.

"Um, it's like seven thirty. Why?" Ted asked but he already knew the answer.

"Crap! I am so freaking late I have to go get Jade and beat it back to the hotel to get ready." Skye said but when she started running Ted caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Go get ready, I will get Jade and take her to my room then out to eat." He told Skye. He loved spending time with his little princess.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked uncertainly.

"Heck yeah I am sure. Now get out of the arena Skylar Renee." Ted told her using her full name minus the last name she hates.

"Ok bye love ya Teddy!" Skye said as she ran out of the arena.

"If you only knew how much I love you Skye." Ted said to himself before going and getting Jade.

_---30 minutes later and a now beautiful Skye-_  
Skye was wearing a simple black dress with red heels, her makeup was simple red lip gloss and a black mascara and while she was getting her purse someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Skye said as she turned toward the door.

"Wow Skye you look amazing." Shannon said and he spoke the truth, she was beautiful. She took the time to take in his appearance, he was wearing a black button up shirt with black dress pants and his old school converse. His hair in a ponytail and he looked sexy.

"You do too mister Moore, very handsome." Skye said as she put on her light coat.

"I am hot, ain't I?" Shannon said while laughing.

"Yes you are." Skye agreed, sending a wink in his direction.

"Ok shall we go milady?" Shannon said offering her his hand.

"Thank you kind sir, we shall." Skye said while taking his hand. The contact was like a lighting bolt shot right through her. When they touched and they could both tell it was going to be a _LONG _night...

End of chapter 3

A/N the next chapter will be the date but right now i am so tired i am just gonna leave with that love me lots of love!!

REVIEW PLZ!!


	5. Authors Note

Hey Everyone! i am So Sorry it has been taking me so long to update i was busy with my family's 4th of july plans and i am pretty sure i hurt myself in some way on a rather large slip N slide. my dad thinks i bruised my lungs or my ribs so now i have to go to the doctor, i have not been able to breath right for a couple days and my mom is having to sleep with me to make sure i am breathing normal in my sleep it is just hard to breath. so enough of me being whiny i will try my hardest to send my next chapter to Angel tonight or tomorrow! so right now i am leaving for the doctor i will have a chapter sent to Jeffismyhero1217 Tonight!!!! hopefully it depends on how hot Legacy looks and if i pass out from the hotness!! lol! bye everyone!

Sorry again you guys!

LOVE Staci! 


	6. Good Girls do Go Bad

Hey Everybody i know i promised a chapter a couple days ago but Monday night me, my mom, my brother, and my dad were in a wreck and while on the scene of the wreck my dad had a heart attack he already had 7 stints in his heart now he has 9 and i have been at the hospital and trying to help my mom take care of my brother who has autism so my life has been hectic! but now i am BACK lol!!

I don't own anyone or anything! except Jade and Skye.

Chapter 6

Good Girls Go Bad.

"So... Where are we going Mister Moore?" Skye asked, she was so excited!

"That is for me and me only to know." Shannon said as he grinned.

"That's _SO_ not fair." Skye said as she crossed her arms and fake pouted.

"Haha OK, stop pouting we are here." Shannon said. So Skye decided to look and see. When she did, it was amazing they were at a beach and there was a picnic set up on the ground with candles all around it.

"Wow this is amazing Shan." Skye said as she stepped out of the car and took her shoes off.

"I know I am amazing." Shannon said, proud of himself for pulling this off.

"Yes, that you are." Skye agreed

"Well how about we go eat." Shannon suggested.

"Oh yeah, we should." Skye said she was feeling butterflies when she looked at Shannon. They sat down on the blanket and started getting food out. That's when Shannon started asking her questions. He really wanted to get to know her better.

"So tell me if I get to personal, OK? Who was that guy that called you when you were at my shop?" Shannon asked ,it made him mad that someone would talk to a woman like that.

"Oh, that was Kevin, my ex and Jade's dad. He is a butthole, pay no attention to him." Skye said. She really wished he wouldn't have brought it up but she felt comfortable talking about it with Shannon.

"Oh why did y'all break up?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Well. You can't tell anyone about this only me, my parents, and Ted, my best friend, knows about this OK?" Skye said, she couldn't believe she was gonna tell him.

"I promise." Shannon said seriously.

"Okay. So I got with Kevin when I was 17. He was my world my everything but my parents hated him so they told me if I didn't break it off I had to leave. So I left and moved in with him. He was 22 at the time and at first it was amazing. But I wouldn't sleep with him and that made him mad, mad enough to start drinking and hitting me. One night at a party I guess he got tired of waiting on me too give it up so he just got drunk and took it."

Skye paused. "If I confused you just then I mean he rapped me. I screamed and kicked but he was too _strong_ so I quit trying and just cried. When it was over I ran far from the party and met up with my brother and he took me to his house. About 4 weeks after that I got really sick and he took me to the doctor, that's when i found out that I was pregnant. All I did was cry. I didn't want Jade, I didn't want to be a mom, but I became one at 19 and it was hard. That's when I called him. I told Kevin 'I had a baby and she is mine and you will never touch her or me again we are done.'"

Skye stopped for breath, "And I got a job in the WWE and I hadn't heard from him until a week ago. He called and said he was filing for custody of Jade and that my parents were going to be defending him." Skye said, by now she had tears coming down her face and before Shannon could stop himself he embraced her. He rubbed her back and then he made his move he lifted up her chin. They looked into each others eyes. Before Shannon could go for it, Skye did and when they're lips touched they both felt a spark that they couldn't stop. But Shannon pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"Um... We are on a beach?" Shannon said in this sweet adorable voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot, huh." Skye said with a shrug.

"Well how about we get off the beach? We could go back to my house or your hotel and watch a movie or something." Shannon suggested, he didn't want to leave her.

"Hmm I was thinking we could do something." Skye said as she smiled a devious grin.

"OK well let's go right now." Shannon said as he started picking up stuff at a fast pace. Finally he got everything and opened her car door.

"Thank you." She said as she got in the car.

"Oh, you're welcome." Shannon said while smiling.

---10 Minutes later at the hotel---

"So." Shannon said as they stepped into the elevator. Skye decided now would be a good time to text Ted and ask him if he could keep Jade all night. Of course he said yes.

"Well here is my door." Skye said.

"OK well goodnight Skye." Shannon said as he started to walk away. Skye quickly grabbed his arm.

"OK this is going to make me sound like a hoe but I want you to stay." Skye said as she bit her lip waiting for him to answer.

"OK, I will stay." Shannon said as Skye pulled him into the room... Where one thing lead to another.

End of Chapter 6

A/N did you like it? be truthful!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	7. What The Heck?

Heyy!!! i am back with a new chapter! i don't know how long this story will be i am thinking maybe 20 chapters? well you tell me how long you want it to be=) but first how many of you guys have seen and or watched army wives? well let me know so you will not be confused!

I don't not own anyone except Skye and Jade there will be a mention of Edgeismyhero1217's character Violet=)

Chapter 7 What the Heck?

-Flashback-

"OK this is going to make me sound like a ho but I want you to stay." Skye said as she bit her lip waiting for him to answer.

"OK I will stay." Shannon said as Skye pulled him into the room. Where one thing lead to another...

-End of Flashback-

Shannon laid there watching her sleep. In his eyes she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. He could see she was finally stirring and then her beautiful eyes popped open.

"Hey." Skye said as she yawned and sat up.

"Hey I have a question for you." Shannon said, he hoped she wouldn't feel forced into this but he promised Violet when he talked to her this morning that she could meet Skye today.

"Err... OK?" Skye said

"I have this friend, she is like my mom, she has been there for me through everything. I call her Mama Bugga Bugga. She is awesome and I want you to meet her." Shannon said all in one breath and waited for her reply.

"Umm, well sure why not." Skye said, she could tell he was excited.

"OK her name is Violet she is a-" before Shannon could finish Skye cut him off "Violet as in Violet Pierce one of the scariest divas on SmackDown?" Skye asked.

"Well... Yeah, but she is not that scary. At least not to people she likes." Shannon said, he thought it was funny that Skye was scared of Vio.

"OK well, I have to go get Jade from Ted's room. But first I am going to take a shower. I will be back in a moment." Skye said as she got up to take a shower before going and getting Jade.

"OK, I am going to go to my house, shower, and get dressed. I will pick you and Jade back up in lets say, a hour?" Shannon suggested.

"Yeah, that will be perfect." Skye said as she watched Shannon get up and get dressed.

"OK, I will see you in a hour. Bye Beautiful." Shannon said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Bye Shan." Skye said then as soon as he was gone she started jumping up and down.

-20 minutes later Skye is dressed and ready and going to pick up Jade-

She starts walking down the hallway toward the elevator because Ted is a floor up. When she gets on Ted is on there too but Jade is nowhere in sight.

"Where on earth is my daughter Ted?!" Skye exclaimed, she hated when Jade was by herself.

"Chill out OK? She is in my room asleep with Cody." Ted said he really didn't even want to talk to her anymore.

"OK I am sorry I jumped down your throat Teddy." Skye said and she reached out to hug him only he stepped back.

"I don't really think your boyfriend would want you to hug me." Ted said as he walked right past her.

"I don't have a boyfriend Ted. Come back! What is your problem?" Skye said as she grabbed his arm.

"My problem? My problem is that I have liked you since you came into this business. I watch you when you don't know it. I am completely in love with you Skye. Are you happy?" Ted said quickly. Now she had made him mad. But he did the one thing she never expected. He kissed her and it felt like fire. Something was there that Skye didn't expect to be there while kissing her best friend. Then she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Well." Skye said

"Yeah I know well, um, I will just go open the door so you can get Jade." Ted said so fast that she could barely make out the words.

And when he did open the door she saw the sweetest and cutest thing she has ever seen.

Jade and Cody asleep on the couch. Cody was laying down and Jade was laying on top of him with her arms around his neck and her head nuzzled down in his neck all they could see was her hair sprawled out.

"Aww look at them. Go get a camera Teddy, this is a Kodak Moment and Awesome Blackmail." Skye said with a devious smirk.

"Point." Ted hurried to get his camera. He came back and snapped the picture, Cody woke up with a start.

"I swear to god if I see that on photobucket someone will die." Cody said pointing at Ted then Skye.

"Hey there Codykins. Long time no see." Skye said as she blushed remember the last time they had seen each other.

"Yeah it has been a long time. Last time I saw you was at the party at Ted's and we made out, totally awesome kisser by the way Skye." Cody said smiling.

"Yeah she is one heck of a kisser." Ted said while daydreaming about the kiss he just shared with her.

"Um yo, I am still in the room." They heard a little voice say "The last thing I want to hear is this, gah! I hate grownups and morning's! I need coffee NOW." Jadeyn said as she sat up on Cody's chest. Now she was sitting cross-legged on top of Cody.

"Miss smarty pants get off of Rhodes. He will eat you." Ted said to her.

"Oh snickers I forgot I was on you codykins. You're so soft you really need to work out more." Jade said as she patted his chest and hopped off.

"Ha Cody you just got owned by a five year old." Ted said as he and Skye laughed.

"Yeah yeah well I am glad I don't have kids if they are as evil as that one." Cody said.

"She is not evil she is my little angel." Skye said as she picked up Jade "Well I am off to meet Shannon. Peace girls."

"Bye losers!" Jade said while waving.

"Bye my Priceless Princess" Ted yelled as he heard Jade giggle.

"So dude, you made out with Skye?" Cody asked.

"Yeah and I told her I loved her." Ted said as he sat down.

"Well?" Cody asked

"Well who is she with now? I am stupid, she wants him, let her have him." Ted said as he leaned back on his bed.

"I am sorry man." Cody said.

-MEANWHILE-

"I don't wanna GO." Jade said as she crossed her arms and looked at her mom.

"I tell you what to do, not the other way around Princess." Skye told her daughter. As soon as they got back she helped Jade take a bath then get dressed. as soon as she told jade where they were going her response was--.

"I don't wanna go."

"Well too bad cause you're going I thought you liked Shannon?" Skye said.

"I do I just don't like Jeffrey. He is SO immature, all he wants to do is play. I mean gah, grow up." Jade said.

"I doubt you will see him." Skye told her little girl.

Knock Knock.

"Go get the door Jade, please." Skye asked.

"OK mommy." Jade said and when she opened the door there was a lady standing there.

"Um mommy, I don't think this is Shannon." Jade said as she backed up.

"What? Who is it Jadeyn?" Skye said and when she walked to the door she was shocked and dumbfounded.

"Hello Skyelar." The woman said.

"Jade go to the bed room and watch TV, I will come get you when Shan gets here." Skye said never taking her eyes of the woman.

"OK mommy." Jade said as she got up and bounced off.

"What do you want?" Skye asked.

"That's not a nice way to greet your mother." Skye's mom said.

"OK sorry let me re-try. What do you want Claudia?" Skye said with a smirk.

"Can I come in?" Claudia asked.

"Fine, you have five minutes and then you leave. Jadeyn and I have somewhere to be." Skye said as she stepped over and let her mom in.

"Doesn't it ever get old, living out of a suitcase?" Her mom asked.

"Nope because it means that me and my daughter can get as far away as possible." Skye said.

"Listen I am sorry OK? I miss you and I would love to get to know Jadeyn." Claudia said with a smirk

"As long as Kevin is raising her right?" Skye said.

"Exactly." Claudia replied.

"Well Mom, God forgive me for what I am about to say. But there is no way in hell Kevin Johnson will ever raise my daughter." Skye said.

"Listen if you take this to court he will win, Skyelar, just give her to him." Her mom said.

Knock. Knock.

" COME IN! " Skye screamed and about five seconds later in walked Shannon and he acted like Claudia wasn't even there he went up to Skye put his arms and her waist and kissed her then backed off and stood behind her with his arms still around her.

"And who is this Skye?" Claudia said appalled at the man standing before her. Shannon looked down at Skye as if asking for the okay which she nodded.

"I am Shannon Moore. Skye's Boyfriend." Shannon said with a bright smile.

"Skye are you serious, why him? Kevin is waiting on you." Claudia said.

"Mom get this through your head OK? I hate Kevin I would laugh if he died tomorrow. Heck I would even go do a happy dance on his grave. I hate him mom. HE raped me, simple and to the point, and I hope one day he pays for it." Skye said leaning into Shannon's embrace.

"Whatever Skye I will see you in court OK?" Claudia said walking out.

"Wow she was evil." Shannon said looking down at Skye.

"Did you mean it?" Skye said looking into his eyes.

"Mean what?" Shannon asked.

"You're my boyfriend?" Skye said.

"Only if you will have me." Shannon said with a smile.

"I made a mistake, Shan I am so sorry I didn't mean too." Skye said she started tearing up and one tear fell.

"What mistake Skye?" Shannon asked.

"Ted kissed me and I kissed him back and I am so sorry." Skye said now she was in tears.

"Hey, stop crying it's okay people make mistakes. Please don't cry." Shannon said as he wiped her tears away.

"I am really damaged, I don't deserve you." Skye said.

"Yes you do and I will make you see that, OK?" Shannon said.

"OK." Skye said as she locked her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah. Skye, will you be my girlfriend?" Shannon asked.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Skye said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed him. Right when they were getting into it they heard.

"What the heck?" and broke apart and there was standing Jade ready and waiting.

"Oh yeah we were leaving let's go!" Shannon said.

"OK Jade do you want me to carry you?" Skye asked.

"No I want Shanny to carry me, please." Jade said while batting her eyelashes at him.

"OK, come on kid." Shannon said as he picked her up and put his free arm around Skye and she put her arm around his waist and they looked like a family. but now it was time for Skye and Jade to meet his "family" and hopefully it would go OK.

Hopefully.

End of Chapter 7

A/N this was my longest chapter!!! and it was drama filled!!! i am happy with the way it turned out REVIEW PEOPLE!! 


End file.
